vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sadie Kane
Summary Sadie Kane 'is the hostess of Isis the goddess of magic, and she is one of the most powerful magicians in the world, along with her older brother Carter Kane, and their uncle Amos Kane. She lived in Longon as a normal teenager, under the protection of the goddess Bast, until the day her father summon the Egyptian Gods and became Osiris himself, opening her eyes to the world of gods and monsters, since then, she and Carter are trying to stop Apophis from destroying the world. Powers and Stats 'Tier: At most''' 6-C''' | 6-A Name: 'Sadie Kane '''Origin: 'Riordanverse 'Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''13 '''Classification: '''Magician, Eye of Isis, Leader of the Twenty-First Nome '''Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Transformation, Transmutation, Summoning, Energy Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Resistance to Transmutation, Mind Manipulation, and Soul Manipulation, Portal Creation, Extrasensory Perception, Flight (as a falcon or any type of bird), Statistics Amplification, Sealing, Pain Manipulation, Invisibility '''Attack Potency: '''At most Island level (Comparable to her brother Carter, but physically weaker) | '''Continent level (Fought Set when he had the Red Pyramid.) Speed: '''At most '''High Hypersonic+ (Comparable to Carter) | At least High Hypersonic+, higher 'as a kite 'Lifting Strength: ''' At most '''Class E | At least Class E Striking Strength: At most Island Class | Continent Class Durability: Likely at most Island level '''(Survived being near Apophis's prison where according to Menshikov "No human could survive", however is physically less durable than Carter) | '''Continent level Stamina: 'Very high. Can cast magic, tangle with demons, and etcetera, even when low on reserves. 'Range: 'Extended Melee Range. Planetary with some spells. Multi Universal with the Duat. '''Standart Equipment: '''A staff and a Wand 'Intelligence: 'Sadie is a genius at reading hieroglyphs, rendering her capable of performing complex spells such as the spells from the ''Book of overcoming Set, she is also very trusted in manipulating incredibly powerful artifacts, such as Feather of Truth and The book of Ra. Sadie has also demonstrated a great intuition and intelligence, as when she discovered that Apophis was the real threat to the world, and when she discovered Khnum's real name. '''Weakness: '''Sadie isn't very experienced in physical combat, prefering to fight at distance. As a human, Sadie's magic is limited, Isis helps supply a good portion of her power, however, going well over her limit without Isis's aid can cause her to quite literally burn up. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Elemental Magic: Sadie first made use of this magic by summoning fire during her stay in the First Nome and can cast it by speaking the word of power for 'fire.' Later, Sadie used darkness in her duel with the shabti magicians, created by Thoth. Upon leaving the Duat and joining the Battle of Brooklyn House, Sadie knocked over some opponents with blasts of shimmering wind and multicolored light. She also summoned the winds to save Zia in The Red Pyramid and has used air magic a lot. She used Fire magic in The Throne of Fire when mummies corned her and Walt Stone. In the Crown of Ptolemy, Sadie was able to shoot blasts of powerful white fire from her staff and with a spell, cause the rain to not strike her group as a sort of magical umbrella. Key: Base | Eye of Isis Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Demigods Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Egyptian Gods Category:Percy Jackson Category:Tier 6